


All it Took Was a Week

by skzbts12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Caring Changbin, Cheesy Moments, M/M, Soft Changbin, chan can be mean, changlix, felix is suspicious, i don’t know how to tag, i give up on tagging, im sorry, i’m sorry it’s my first story on here, little description of blood stuff, maybe trigger warning? idk, minsung if you squint, more mentions of chan than the other members, poor felix, read at your own cost of how much you can stan to cringe, theyre all crackheads, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbts12/pseuds/skzbts12
Summary: If you sat and told Felix that his whole life would change, get better, in the span of a week, he would think you’re crazy.Or, Changbin notices a guy on the bus that looked rough, and decides to figure out what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH okay hello! I have no idea how AO3 works so bear with me please! I started this story about 2 weeks ago and just finished it. I know that it probably sucks so don’t be too harsh in comments uwu. Anyways, I didn’t really know where I was going with this. I didn’t have anyone to proof read any of my chapters so I apologize i’m advance for any mistakes.

Day 1   
Changbin awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun bright in his face. He looked over at his clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 7:30AM. Having to be at work in an hour, the boy got up and hurriedly got ready. Changbin worked at a small but popular Café, and the only reason he does is because his best friend, Chan, owns the place. And who wouldn’t want to work with their best friend? 

8AM. Changbin knew he was gonna be late, but frankly didn’t care. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the bus stop. 10 minutes later, the bus showed up and the dark haired male went to go find a seat in the very back. “Last call to get seated, we will be leaving in a minute.” As soon as the bus was about to close its doors, a faint yell could be heard from the outside, screaming to wait. Next thing you know, a boy hopped on the bus and bowed in apology, strolling down to take his seat vaguely close to Changbin. 

Changbin has never seen this kid before, and he rides this bus about every day. He steals a glance at the kid, and notices many things about him. He has bright blonde hair, and freckles covered all over his face. But that’s not the most interesting, no, he can see that his lip is bruised and slightly bleeding, cuts on his face everywhere, blocking the beautiful freckles you see underneath. Changbin can’t help but wonder what happened to this kid, he looked so innocent, and so he decided to speak. “Hey kid, you need to be anywhere?” The blonde haired boy snapped his gaze over at Changbin, seeming to be lost in thought at the question, till he finally shook his head saying no. “I’m heading towards my job right now, care to accompany me? I can get you some free food and coffee. It’s a café, and it should be coming up any minute.” Changbin offers, not really expecting a straight answer right away, which he didn’t get. The boy stared at Changbin for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke, whispering a slight “okay” from his mouth. No words were spoken after that. 

In all honestly, Felix was terrified. One reason being he just agreed to go get coffee with a complete stranger, to who I might add didn’t have the best warming appearance, his dark eyes piercing in Felix’s light brown ones when he spoke. Another reason was that he did need to be somewhere, school, actually. He had been running late due to some difficulties at home. But what did Felix care, it wasn’t like finding imaginary numbers mattered. With Felix so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the dark haired boy standing right in front of him at first. “We’re here.” He said, and all Felix could do was nod and follow the boy. 

To say Felix was surprised, would be an understatement. They arrived at the café and all he could think was how someone so imitating could work at this place. It was small and had a “grandmas house” kind of vibe, and Felix didn’t know what to think about it. “Changbin! Where have you been? You’re 30 minutes and not a single text from you!” Felix saw another guy come at from the back, who started yelling once they came inside. The first thing Felix noticed, was how the dark boys name was Changbin, and he made a mental note. The guy who was yelling at Changbin took a breath and noticed Felix, and they both just stared at each other, until the yelling male finally broke the silence. “Binnie who’s this?”   
Changbin, who Felix just found out was also called “Binnie” responded after a moment of silence. “Well...I actually don’t know. What is your name, kid?” Felix blinked, realizing he didn’t give a name. “Felix.” The two males looked at him, until the guy who Felix didn’t know his name broke the silence once again, and said “Holy shit his voice is deeper than the core of earth.” Changbin nodded at this, while Felix cracked the smallest smile. “Sorry about that mate, anyways, I’m Chan, or Chris, which ever you prefer. Chris is my english name, being born in Australia. But welcome, is there anything I can get you?” Chan, or Chris, had said to Felix. Once he heard that the guy had been born in Australia, it left Felix left in his thoughts, thinking about all the times that he’d gone and saw a kangaroo or spread Vegemite on toasted bread. But no matter how good those days were, it wouldn’t make up for how things are now, just horrible. “Hey Felix, you okay there?” Felix turned to meet Changbin, who had been staring at Felix with such worry in his eyes he thought he was seeing things. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry, had a rough morning. Can I just have a small coffee, extra sugar, with toast on the side?” Chan gave the boy a smile and went back into the kitchen, most likely getting what Felix said. While Chan did that, Changbin took a hold of Felix’s wrist and dragged him towards a table, letting go of his wrist and wandering off somewhere, leaving Felix frozen in shock, eyes never leaving his wrist where Changbin just grabbed. 

Changbin left Felix to go towards the bathroom, where he grabbed paper towels and made them slightly damp with water, and then walked back out towards Felix. “Sit still, you have blood all over your face.” Changbin sighed when he got no response from the boy and started to wipe off his face. Changbin had been really careful, afraid to hurt the boy. It was all cleaned for the most part, except the gash on the boys lip. Changbin could feel his cheeks get hotter as he oh so gently placed the damp napkin again Felix’s lips. Once it was cleaned, Changbins hands never left Felix’s face as they both gazed into each other’s eyes. If it wasn’t for the bruises on the boys face, Changbin could swear he spotted a slight pink to the boys cheeks. No words were spoken, as they were both afraid to say anything. “Felix! Here’s your stuff, it’s on the house don’t worry.” Chan came bursting out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, making the two boys repel from each other like they were the same side of a magnet. Chan didn’t say anything about what he just saw, not wanting to make it anymore awkward than he can feel from the two, and set Felix’s coffee and toast in front of him. “Thank you.” Chan smiled and another costumer came in the place. “Alright Changbin you have a job now get to it!” Changbin modded at his boss and walked away, before stopping and turned to Felix “You can stay here for as long as you want, unless you did have somewhere to go, then you should go. But you’re welcome to just chill. If you need anything, call out.” And then he continued walking, not even waiting for a response. 

12:30   
Felix was still in the café, with Chan and Changbin checking up on him every 10 minutes it seemed. To be honest, Felix wasn’t sure what he was still doing there. He got free coffee, though, so that was a plus. But after thinking about it, there was really nothing else he could do, besides go to school, but he was too lazy. Felix left his thoughts roam, and ended up thinking about Changbin. He had been so nice to Felix, and it confused him greatly. No one would ever dare talk to someone with a beat up face, let alone give them free food. And the moment earlier, when Felix’s lip was being cleaned, that confused him the most. He never thought someone so imitating could get so red, Felix knew what Changbin was thinking in that moment, he wasn’t stupid, he just wasn’t used to that. All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by the man he was thinking about. “Man, it’s been busy today. Finally on a lunch break.” Felix looked at the other and the little food he had on his plate and suddenly wondered how time had passed so fast. “You know,” Changbin spoke then took a bite of his food before finishing his sentence, “I don’t know anything about you, I mean i guess that is fair, but why don’t you tell me about yourself.” He finished, and stared into Felix’s eyes. Felix knew he couldn’t tell his whole life story, but the other deserved to know a least a little, he helped after all. “Well. There’s not much. My name is Felix, 00 liner, grew up in Australia and moved here not too long ago.” Felix decided not to speak anymore after that. “Oh wow, I’m older than you. And you were born there? Why didn’t you say anything when Channie told you he was too? You guys could bond over that and become friends!” Changbin said all with a smile, secretly glad to get some information out of the younger. Felix then got lost in thought again, thinking about what the other said. Friends, something he hasn’t had in a very long time, living happily ever after as an outcast. Changbin yet again interrupted his thoughts and spoke again. “Wait a minute. Aren’t you supposed to be in school right now?” Felix blinked, wondering how to get out of this situation. “I told you about myself, your turn.” He figured it would be best if he ignored Changbins question. The latter gave Felix a strange look before answering. “Not much to say either. I live on my own now, being graduated, lived here all my life. Channie who’s the manager here gave me this job about a year ago, been working here ever sense. Let’s see what else. Oh, I love dark~” A regular life, is what Felix was thinking. Changbin has it all, friends, a job, being happy, and for whatever reason, loving dark. “Interesting.” And that was the last word said. 

Changbin ended up having to go back to work because his lunch break ended, and he decided to go talk to Chan. “So, kids from Australia as well. He’s not much of an information giver, though.” Chan looked at the younger speaking before answering back. “Really? He did have a slight accent. And I don’t blame the kid. Something obviously happened to him, looking at his face, and he doesn’t want to talk. Just leave it alone, Binnie, you don’t need to be caught up in whatever mess he’s in.” Chan looked at the younger with sympathy in his eyes. Changbin sighed, “But you don’t get it. When he stepped on the bus, I saw something in his eyes. It was a cry for help, and that’s just what I’m gonna do.” Chans mouth formed into a thin tight line before speaking, “Fine. Do what you want, don’t blame me if you get hurt, I warned you.” And Changbin left the kitchen without another word, off to help another costumer. 

Felix totally forgot he had his bag with him, which thankfully had contained his laptop, and that’s what he’d been on for a while now. He was writing, it’s what he does when he’s in a calm situation, or any situation really, just writes his heart out. It was 5 by the time Changbin came over and spoke again. Felix really had nothing to do, spending the whole day in the store. “I’m getting off of work in a second. Want to join me to get some dinner?” Felix thought about it. It was getting late and he knew he had to be home soon, but of course, Felix didn’t care, he didn’t want to be at home, he wanted to be away from there as much as possible, so he answered with a faint smile, “Sure.” 

5:30pm   
The two found themselves at a convenience store with ramen in their hands. It was cheap and easy. They were silent, way too silent, not saying anything and letting their continuous slurps fill up the almost empty store. Changbin had finished his bowl pretty fast, while Felix was almost done. The older was about to speak, but Felix’s phone had begun to ring. As soon as the phone was out and in Felix’s hands, his eyes grew wide at the contact name and hesitantly answered with a shaky voice. “H-Hello” 

If Changbin told himself that Felix was okay, he’d be lying. There was something wrong, Felix’s shaky voice sounded way too wrong, and he couldn’t help but to wonder who was on the other line making him like that. All of a sudden, yelling could be heard through the phone. The man was speaking in english, and Changbin could barely make out what he was saying. Felix looked as he had seen a ghost while on the phone. The yelling suddenly came to an erupt stop and Felix way to calmly put the phone away. Changbin watched Felix stand and bow “I-I’m sorry i have to go back home. Um, thank you for today.” And he ran out of the store not letting Changbin say anything, leaving the older in great confusion. 

That’s the one thing Felix did not expect, was for his father to call him. Felix knew that he couldn’t stay out too late, but it was barely 6. It didn’t matter, his dad was beyond pissed, and it left Felix terrified for what would come when he came home. The walk was dreadful. 

6:15. Very slowly Felix opened the door. It was too slow, apparently, because when it was halfway opened the door suddenly swung wide open, making Felix stumble a little. In front of him was who he feared the most. Suddenly Felix was grabbed and tossed on the ground which was full of broken beer bottles, and he immediately knew his dad was drunk. He watched oh so carefully as he got closer to him, when he was suddenly lifted up from his shirt. “You gonna tell me why I got a call telling me you skipped school? What the fuck were you doing all day huh?!” Felix was then thrown into a glass table, which shattered. Instead of answering, he groaned, which only made the drunk man even more angry. “You’re such a worthless piece of trash! Every single day I dread seeing your nasty face.” A punch in the face doesn’t hurt anymore, he’s numb to any pain now, which he isn’t sure is a good thing or a bad thing. A couple more punches and kicks, Felix is left alone in the living room, the door leading outside still wide open. He doesn’t know where his father is, and frankly doesn’t care. He drags himself up to his room and locks the door. No tears fall from his eyes anymore. Darkness finally takes over him, and he isn’t sure if it’s from the loss of blood, or the exhaustion.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Second chapter! I’m sorry for more cringe ;p

9AM  
Felix woke up feeling sore all over, which he could only guess was from last night. He silently thanked that it was a Saturday, or else he would’ve missed more school. Getting up with a sigh, he looked out the window to see his fathers car gone. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with his hangover. There was nothing to do today, and Felix really did not want to be home, so he decided to go out.  
After getting out of the shower, all the dried blood off of him, he changed into simple black skinny jeans, long sleeved white shirt, and to top it all off a simple black cap. Grabbing his phone and bag that only carried his laptop, he left his house thinking about the day he could leave forever. 

Changbin had work again today, but there was one thing he couldn’t get off his mind. Was Felix okay. His friends seemed to notice and asked about it, which he shrugged off. Changbin was actually quite popular despite his scary appearance. He had a group of friends, who was more like family honestly. Today was one of the days where all 6 of them came in howling for Changbin to get his ass over there and take their order. “Aye Binnie, you seem down, what’s wrong?” Jisung, one of the more closer friends asked him. Jisung has always been able to tell if there was something wrong. Instead of answering himself, Chan took it upon himself to answer for him. “Baby Changbinnie here has a crush on a maybe maybe not delinquent and he’s confused.” Everyone stared at Changbin. One thing that all his friends know, is that he’s never been interested in anyone. There was a little something with Jisung, but it quickly went away, and Jisung is happily with Minho now. Changbin just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not a crush, and he’s not a delinquent. We don’t know that for sure. I only met him yesterday.” Instead of dropping it like Changbin hopes, Chan continued. “Well, I mean what kid shows up with bruises all over his face and cuts, and doesn’t even tell you why. It’s obvious he doesn’t want you to know about his activities because he could go to jail.” Changbin was getting angry now. “Felix isn’t like that, I just know it. There’s something else, and I’m gonna figure it out.” Chan was about to reply when someone else cut in, it being Hyunjin, he was younger than Changbin but very attractive, but also off limits being taken by the famous Seungmin himself. “Felix? You mean that weird kid who never talks to anyone and has a bunch of freckles?” This caught Changbins attention and immediately sat by Hyunjin. “You know him? He goes to your school? What’s he like?” Taken a little off guard, Hyunjin did his best to answer. “Well, he never talks and usually shows up late to class. He has no friends, probably because he comes to school looked fucked up. Honestly surprised that you had the guts to talk to him.” Hyunjin laughs at his little joke while Changbins mouth goes into a straight line. No one else talked. And Changbin grew more worried about this kid he doesn’t even know, but begins to wonder if he really is apart of a gang member. The bell on the door chimes to alert someone had entered or left, but Changbin didn’t have the energy to get up and check, and so he left it to Chan. 

Felix didn’t know where he was going. He just let the wind take him to wherever. Although the wind was being a bitch today and took him right towards the Café. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, he’s confused on whether or not he should go in. For one, he wants some coffee and maybe wants to see a certain someone, but then again Changbin will for sure ask questions, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, or if he’ll ever be. Felix has never been super smart, probably why he decided to go in the shop. He kept his face hidden with his cap and noticed something. Changbin with lots of people talking. But Changbin seemed different, he seemed in a bad mood, and Felix wonders if that’s his fault. He walks right past the huge group, hoping none notice seeing how some of them he recognizes from school. 

Walking to the far back, Felix sits and pulls out his laptop. Free wifi is a blessing and will always be, and so he does what he does best, write. It isn’t long until someone comes over to ask what he wants, and but of course it had to be Chan. He ducked his head down not wanting the older to see and he gave Chan his order, which consisted of Coffee extra sugar and toast. “Felix? Is that you?” Chan had asked and Felix was stupid for thinking he could get away with him not knowing who he was. Without showing his face, Felix nodded and whispered a quiet “Yeah.” Instead of leaving like Felix though, Chan took a seat in front of him. “Why won’t you look at me?” Instead of answering, the kid groaned and put his head in his arms on the table. Chan sighed and spoke again “Are you apart of a gang or something? Because if so I kindly ask for you to never come back or see Changbin again.” Felix shot straight up to be faced with a stern looking Chan. “I am not in a gang or anything. What the hell is wrong with you for assuming other people’s lives? You know nothing, so stay out of it. Now if you would please, my order.” Felix didn’t miss the look Chan gave him when he showed his face, the look of guilt and pity, and Felix hated it. The older got up without a word and walked away. Laughter could be heard from the group of friends and Felix couldn’t help to feel a pang of jealously. He’s always wanted something like that. A group of friends who were always there for him, but everyone has always been so afraid.  
A few minutes later Chan came back up to Felix and gave him his stuff, which Felix took without a glance at the older male. Turning back his attention to his laptop, he started to type more and more until all of a sudden it got too quiet in the shop. He turned to look over at the group of friends to find them all staring at him. Cautiously, Felix packed up his stuff and walked up to Chan, who happened to be sitting at the table. Everyone went still, almost as if they were afraid Felix was gonna hurt them. He pulled out 5$ and handed it to Chan “For my order, I never payed.” and then he left, unaware of eyes watching him the entire time. 

2PM  
Felix had decided it was time to go back to his house, which he did. Nothing to do anyways. What he wasn’t expecting was his father to be home and be mad. He was never home this early. “Who told you that you could go out?” And then that’s how Felix ended up slumped against the wall, coughing up blood. “You disgraceful little ass bitch!” Now he was on the stairs and he wondered how that was possible. Felix felt something drip down his neck and he touched his head, feeling blood and slightly winces at it. “I’m sick of you! Why don’t you ever fucking answer me!” His stomach started burning, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He hears the front door slam shut in the distance so hard it breaks and falls over.  
Felix tried to stand up, but failed and fell back down. He soon gave up and just sat there, on the ground his blood staining the floor. He started to think. He thought about Australia and how good life was until his mom died and his dad blamed Felix. He thought about how his dad couldn’t handle being in the same country as his dead wife, and made him move to South Korea. He thought about how he would get bullied at school for not being able to speak the language very well, which is why he rarely does. It scares him. He thinks about Changbin. The only guy who ever asked. And lastly, he thinks about dying. He could very well bleed out right here right now. Not like his father would come back and take him to a hospital. Soon after, Felix passed out, not knowing whether or not he would die. Fate would tell. 

10AM  
Changbin never thought he would see Felix again, so seeing him at the café was a huge surprise. When Felix got up to give Channie the money, all Changbin could see was how much more messed up his face was. And with Felix wearing that much clothing, who knows what else was underneath.  
After Felix left, everyone had gone silent and all started to leave. Changbin couldn’t though, he still had work. “Changbin...I think there’s something wrong with Felix. I saw the look you were talking about, it’s a cry for help, no matter the situation.” Chan had spoken to him about how he still believes Felix was in a gang, and Changbin decided to ignore it. “I know. I’m gonna find out.” No more words were said after that. 

3:00PM  
Changbin wanted to walk home today. It was nice, and he needed to clear his mind. The boy wasn’t really sure why he was so obsessed with Felix. If it were anyone else, he probably wouldn’t have gotten involved, but Felix just pulled him in. 

On his way home, he walked through a neighborhood and saw that one of the houses had no door. As he got closer, he noticed that it was on the ground Being the curious man he is, Changbin got closer to the house, barely looking inside. There was a boy laying by stairs in a pile of blood, and Changbin panicked wondering what the hell happened and stepped inside the house, taking out his phone to call the cops in the process. The police picked up and asked the regular ‘Whats your emergency’ question. “Hi, um, I was walking and I saw a house with the door broken and i got closer and saw a boy laying in blood and I don’t know what to do or if he’s dead.” Changbin barely got the sentence out, scared for this kids life. Another voice came through the phone. “Okay did you have to calm down, i’m sending a car your way now, please stay in the area in case we need you for questioning do you understand? Stay on the phone with me.” Changbin muttered out an okay and stepped in the house, closer to the boy, although he was not expecting to see Felix on the ground. “What the fuck?!” Changbin ignored the lady on the phone asking what was wrong and rushed over to Felix. “Felix!? Holy shit what happened!??” He grabbed the boy in his hands not caring about his blood and checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Changbin wished that they would come faster. “It’s okay...you’re going to be okay.” Changbin didn’t let him go the whole ride to the hospital. He didn’t want to. Felix was hurt and he was scared. 

8PM  
Felix woke up to a ray of white. He was way too confused. Looking around, he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown, and grew even more confused. In the corner of the room, he saw Changbin hurdled up in the corner asleep. “Changbin? What’s going on?” The boy got up so fast and went to Felix’s side. “I saw you hurt so I called the cops...what happened? Your door was smashed..” Felix thought about what happened, his memories coming back to him. He didn’t want Changbin to know, there was nothing he could do about it, and he didn’t want to seem like a wuss for letting it happen. So of course, he thought of an excuse. “I...someone broke in and i’m not sure what really happened, but i guess I got knocked out.” Changbin looked at they boy in worry. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay..the doctor said that I was lucky to find you when I did..Felix you almost died oh my god don’t scare me like that.” Felix was surprised at Changbins confession of being scared, he didn’t deserve to be cared about, so why did he do it. “Well...I’m okay now.” The doctor came in, not allowing the boys to continue the conversation they were having. “Well Felix, you took quite a hit in the back of the head, needed 6 stitches. You have a few bruised ribs as well, but nothing broken. I’m gonna have you stay overnight just to keep an eye on you. Do you have any parents we can call?” Felix was stilled the whole time the doctor was talking, not expecting his injuries to be that bad. Then he thought about who to call. He couldn’t call his father, he’d just get angry for him getting help. “No, my dad is out at a business meeting overseas and is unavailable. I’ll be okay by myself.” The doctor nodded at Felix’s response and left the room. Changbin wasn’t sure what he was still doing here. This wasn’t his issue, he got Felix here and pretty much saved his life, but that doesn’t mean he should stay. Chan wouldn’t want him to. But why was his heart hurting at the thought of leaving the boy. He just couldn’t get himself to do it. He hoped that Felix didn’t mind him being here. Despite the boy saying that we would be okay by himself, he still looked like he needed someone by his side. Changbin turned to look at Felix, who was concentrated on the IVs in his wrist. Felix looked like a lost kitty wanting to return to his home. “Hey Felix.” His head snapped towards Changbin, like he forgot he was there. “Yeah?” He said with a little tilt to his head. “You sure you’re gonna be okay here by yourself? I can stay if you want..” Changbin watched as Felix’s face scrunched up in confusion and could tell the younger was thinking hard. “I think it’s best that if you go for tonight...I’m a little shaken up and would prefer to be alone.” Changbin wasn’t sure why he felt a pang of sadness in his chest, and left without another word. Felix watched the boy leave with a little guilt. He didn’t mean to sound rude, he truly just wanted to be alone. Besides, Felix got a strong feeling that wasn’t the last time he was gonna see him. 9PM. Felix was tired of the days events and layed down, while Changbin went to bed wondering what he did wrong to make Felix upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and hits by the way! I wasn’t expecting that ;p


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter :)   
> Awkward cringe I’m sorry

9AM.   
Changbin awoke and his first thought was how the hell he slept 12 hours. His second thought, however was if he should go see Felix. Nodding to himself at his thought, he got up and showered. 15 minutes later, he was grabbing his keys and heading out the door, getting on the bus to head to the hospital.   
Once arrived, he asked the receptionist for access to Felix’s room and he got it, going inside. Changbin wasn’t really sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to see Felix curled up in a ball sleeping so peacefully. He took a seat in a chair right by the boys bed and just looked at him, not in a creepy way. After a while, he was in fact starting to feel a bit creepy so he took out his phone, spending the time until Felix got up writing lyrics, something he did a lot. Chan and Jisung actually did it too, they were a group together, writing and composing a bunch of different songs, it’s something that Changbin loved, right next to rapping anyways. 

Felix woke up to Changbin right in front of him, and for some reason, the boy wasn’t even surprised that he was there, and was a little thankful. Changbin must’ve heard him sit up, because he put his phone down and turned towards Felix. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” Felix stared at him, slowly processing his words as he did just wake up. “As good as someone with injuries could be.” The awkward joke sat in silence, and the doctor thankfully came in. “You can go home now, Felix, just take it easy for the rest of the day, and here are some pills for your pain.” The doctor handed Felix the bottle and left the room, giving him privacy to change. The blonde boy sat up and Changbin handed him his clothes without needing to be asked. “Can you help me to the bathroom? I’m really sore..” Felix felt helpless asking for help, but it he needed it no matter what, it felt like his chest was on fire, and every step he tried to take make his head buzz. “Of course!” Changbin wasted no time in helping Felix up, slowly guiding him towards the bathroom. “Shout if you need me, kay?” Felix hummed in response and begun to work on his clothes. Taking the gown off was easy, and putting his underwear and pants on was simple enough. His shirt, though, is what he had trouble with. Felix’s ribbed were super bruised, and would be thinking they were broken if not what the doctor said. He kept trying, but alas it wouldn’t work. He gave a long sigh and wondered if it would be too weird to ask for help from Changbin. Felix has always been self conscious about his body, worried about being too fat, and everything. But right now, it’s doubled, with the bruises and scars that cover his torso. Some new some old, it would surely bring Changbin to more questions, ones Felix couldn’t answer. But of course, Felix wasn’t smart. “Changbin..I need help putting my shirt on.” 

In all honesty, Changbin wasn’t expecting to get asked for help, but he didn’t mind it at all. He opened up the door to come to face with a shirtless Felix. He couldn’t help but to let his eyes roam over, it was human nature. He was skinny with a little bit of toning. His ribs had been bruised, and small scars laid across his chest, definitely not new, but Changbin new better than to ask. Felix sat on the sink and Changbin walked closer, still inspecting the boys chest. It was as if he was in a daze, because next thing he knew, he was raising his hand ever so lightly, grazing over one of Felix’s scars, furthest from his ribs, not wanting to hurt him. Changbin frowned and saw Felix turn his head to look away, almost as if the boy was ashamed. Snapping out of his dazed mind, Changbin grabbed the shirt and oh so carefully helped Felix get it on. In two minutes, and only a little hissing coming from the boys mouth, it was on, and a silent “Thank you” came from Felix. Changbin smiled and muttered out “Any time.” 

They both walked back out of the bathroom not saying anything as Felix made sure he had everything. Felix started wondering how he could get back home, not having anything on him, and not daring to call his father. As if Changbin could read his mind, he spoke. “Do..do you need a ride home or something? I can pay for your buss fair if needed, I know you don’t have anything.” Felix thought for a moment about the offer. He hated when people payed for him but what other choice did he have. He was about to accept when another thought came to his mind. He didn’t want to go back home, he couldn’t. Felix was in way too much pain, and he was sure his father would be angry for him leaving again. “Actually, do you mind if we go to my house and then you can help me look for a hotel room? I’m not comfortable being in there.” It wasn’t a lie, he really wasn’t comfortable with going home. Changbin didn’t answer for a while and it was kind of scary, almost as if he was regretting helping him. It was a lot of buss money, Felix didn’t blame him, so he sighed and started walking towards the door. “Forget it, I’ll walk home, thanks for saving my life.” Just as Felix was about to leave, Changbin yelled, “Wait! No, that’s not it, I can take you home. I was just thinking….would you like to stay at my house instead of waistline your money on a hotel?” Felix froze, not expecting that at all. “Are..are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” If he were being honest, he was feeling super grateful at the moment for not having to spend a lot of money. 

Changbin didn’t know why he did that. His apartment was probably a huge mess. But he knew it would help the kid out a lot. So in the end, he didn’t regret it. “I’m sure, I know that staying in a crappy hotel isn’t the best thing in the world, and neither is my apartment, but it’s probably better.” He said and Felix responded, “Well...okay. Thank you.” Changbin nodded and the two boys head out the door, deciding on the way that it would be best to go straight to Changbins place. 

11:08AM.   
The boys got off the quiet bus and started walking towards the latters apartment, with Felix following closet behind. Changbin pulled out his keys and slowly opened his apartment up silently hoping that it wasn’t that dirty. They both stepped inside. It was a simple room. Kitchen to their left, which had working appliances. The living room was right by the front door and held a couch and TV, along with an xbox. Felix walked in and sat down on the couch, taking in his surroundings. Little decorations here and there, posters and such spread out on the walls. “Um, yeah, this is where I live. Everything works fine. Down the hall is a bathroom and bedroom, bathroom on the left.” Changbin had spoken and grabbed two cokes out of the fridge, walking towards Felix. “Here.” Felix took the drink, being super thirsty. You’d think they’d feed you more in the hospital. “Thanks..for the drink, and everything. You really don’t have to let me stay here.” Felix sounded guilty, suddenly aware of how nice Changbin was being. “Nono, it’s okay, it was my choice, you aren’t a problem being here, really.” Changbin took a seat by Felix and turned the TV on, putting on Netflix. “I’m gonna go shower, feel free to watch something and make yourself at home.” Felix took the remote saying “Thank you” again, and started to scroll through Netflix, deciding on Family Guy. It was the episode where Brian and Stewie time traveled. Felix begun to think how amazing a time travel device would be. He would be able to go back and fix everything. He’d be able to stop what happened to his mother, making his dad happier. He’d still probably be in Australia. But he would’ve never met Changbin, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Changbin needed a shower. He hasn’t taken one in a while and probably smelled like shit, and he couldn’t be like that around Felix. Changbin began to think that there was something wrong with him. He’s known Felix for 3 days, and the boy is already staying in his house. For all he knew, Felix could be a murder and this was all apart of his plan. Changbin finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was walking towards his bedroom when he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Turning, he saw Felix staring at him with a gaze he wasn’t familiar with. Changbin knew that he was fit, he worked out a lot in his free time. Felix suddenly looked up to meet with Changbins eyes and the younger boy turned red and looked away instantly. The older smirked and walked into his room and changed into a black shirt with black joggers and came back out to join Felix out on the couch. “You can borrow some of my clothes and take a shower. No offense but you kinda stink, and not looking the best..” Changbin spoke, and Felix looked down at his clothes, which had dried blood and sweat on them. “Do you need any help?” He said as Felix stood up. “Probably..I don’t know where your clothes are and I’m gonna need help with my shirt again if it doesn’t make you feel too uncomfortable.” Changbin stood back up and walked towards his room, a minute later coming back out with basketball shorts and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, handing it to the boy. He then walked to the bathroom and Felix followed. 

Felix was embarrassed, needing help to get out of his shirt. He was a grown teenage boy and certainly did not need to be dressed anymore, but once again, it couldn’t be helped. They got to the bathroom and Felix set the clothes out on the counter while Changbin started up the water. The bathroom was simple, toilet, tub, shower, and sink. It was small, but could fit two people in there. Changbin then got closer to Felix and started to work his shirt off. A minute and one yell later, it was all good. “You don’t need help with your pants, do you?” Felix blushed at the sentence and quickly shook his head no, and the older boy left the bathroom leaving Felix to shower. The water felt nice on Felix’s skin, not too hot and not too cold. Felix let his mind wander, something he realized that he did a lot. He thought about how mad his father would be when he got home. Felix knew that he would have to go back soon, last time he tried running away, a week after he left his dad had called the police and he got caught, taken right back to hell. The water started to turn cold, letting Felix know that it was time to get out. He sighed and turned off the shower, already missing its warmth and dried himself off. After he got his, well, Changbins pants on, he grabbed the shirt and walked out into the living room, handing it to the male out there asking for help, which he agreed in no time. A silent agreement was made to just rest, and watch movies, which was Scream 4. 

4:45PM   
Changbin wasn’t sure how time had passed so fast. “Wanna get food” Felix looked up as Changbin spoke, having lied down in the time that has passed. “Sure. Where?” The older thought for a moment, and finally came to a decision. “McDonalds?” Felix nodded his head in agreement and they both stood up, stretching after sitting for so long.   
The boys left the house and walked towards McDonalds since it wasn’t that far. The walk was pretty silent. Once they got to the shop, Felix ordered a regular cheese burger along with Changbin and they decided on sharing a Large Fry and Coke together. After getting food, the boys sat down in a booth and began to eat. A few minutes later, laughter and booming voices could be heard. The two eating looked towards the door and saw 7 people walk in. Felix had noticed Chan and some other guys from the cafe yesterday. They must’ve also noticed them, because next thing you know all of them are coming towards them, minus Chan who is up at the counter probably taking in an order. 

The last thing Changbin expected was to see his friends here. “Binnie Binnie Changbinnie what you doing here?!” Jisung had yelled his horrible nickname and he prayed that Felix didn’t hear. Speaking of Felix, the boy looked very uncomfortable with everyone surrounding him, and Changbin suddenly felt bad. “I’m just out eating with Felix here..as you can see..” Suddenly all eyes were blazing at Felix and Chanbin could see the panic in the younger boys eyes. “Hi, Felix. No offense but why are you here with Binnie?” Hyunjin sooke this time, and Changbin made a mental note to yell at him later for being so mean. Instead of Felix answering, the other spoke instead. “It’s a long story as why he’s with me, but what does it matter anyways? He’s my friend.” The tension in the air grew and Chan walked over with 5 bags in his hands, probably filled with all kinds of foods. “Mind if we join ya mate?” Chan spoke to Felix, in English. The boy smiled once he heard Chan, probably happy that he was speaking in English. “No, go ahead.” The boys all got another table and moved it so that the two connected and sat down, everyone grabbing their food and eating. “Changbinnie we were going to the amusement park tomorrow and were wondering if you wanna come with us?” Jeongin asked, and Changbin was surprised. “I mean, sure.” He looked over at Felix, who was looking down at his food with eyes that showed sadness. He remembered what Hyunjin said, about Felix not having very many friends, and he thought that the boy was probably thinking about that. “Only if Felix can come, though.” He smiled, finishing his sentence while everyone, including Felix looked at him. “Wait, what? No, Changbin they’re your friends, I’m not gonna intrude.” Now the eyes were on Felix, and everyone was silent, until Minho broke it. “I don’t care if he comes.” It amazing how everyone’s eyes traveled together, looking at each person as they speak. A continuous “Me either” was heard from everyone, Hyunjin being the last person who hasn’t said anything. “Tell me something interesting about yourself, Felix. I don’t know a single thing about you, how could I trust you to come with us.” Changbin thought Hyunjin was overreacting, but didn’t want to get in the middle of this. 

Felix thought for a moment, wondering if he even wanted to go. Things were changing for him, and he could feel it. A few days ago, he didn’t know anyone, and no one knew him. But now? He’s sitting at a McDonalds with 8 other people asking to go out tomorrow, and he wasn’t sure how to feel. Could this be a new beginning? Could he possibly be someone with many friends? He didn’t know, but it couldn’t hurt to try. So he answered the question from the boy, whose name he still doesn’t know. “I can dance.” This must’ve been a shock to everyone, because the eyes staring at him were wide. Other than writing, dancing was another one of Felix’s hobbies, but he stopped after he moved to Korea. His mom loved his dancing, and for a while couldn’t find it in himself to do it again. But he felt like he could now, and if he was being honest, he missed it. The boy who asked spoke, “Wait, really? That’s so cool. So do I and Minho.” Felix made a note of who Minho was, when the boy pointed him out. “Pft, Hyunjin, we’re on the school dance team, Felix should know that.” Ah, so his name was Hyunjin, he thought. Felix just shrugged at them. “We’ll be meeting there at noon, Changbin, don’t be late.” Everyone started to get up to leave when Hyunjin turned to look at the freckled boy.”You too, Felix.” And then they were out the door, Changbin and Felix not sure of what just happened. 

The dark haired boy had payed for their meals, Felix still not having any money. They walked back home silently. Once arrived at Changbins apartment, they sat back down on the couch not really knowing what to do. 

Changbin was tired of the silent. He noticed it was a recurring theme with Felix. The kid never talked, about anything, really. There was a problem though, he didn’t know what to say. “Changbin tell me more about you, and your family.” Now that was unexpected. Felix had spoken, and he was taken off guard. He thought about it, he had a pretty normal life, nothing too interesting, so he began to talk. “Well, I’ve said before that I’ve lived here all my life. I had a normal family, two parents who supported me. I moved out once I finished High School, and never really had a college in mind. So I’m here now, working with my best friend on the side. I produce music with him, actually, and Jisung, the squirrel looking guy in the group. We all rap together and have a couple mixtapes out, but nothing special.” Felix looked at him with bright eyes, and it made Changbin wonder what was going through the boys head. “Really? You can rap? That’s so cool! You should show me sometime. I’d love to hear you!” Felix had responded in such a bright mood he thought he was sucked into a different dimension. Changbin smiled at the boy. “I’d love to show you sometime.”   
The talking continued, mostly getting to know more things about Changbin himself, Felix not feeling that comfortable to spill his mess of a life. The conversation also held a bunch of weird questions, like what would happen if they woke up and was a animal, just a bunch of random stuff. Changbin had then asked Felix if he had ever been to the amusement park, which he had answered no, leaving the older in shock. “I never had a reason to go..” Changbin had shaken is head at the thought of never going there. Everyone went there, it was something people just did. “Well, I’ll make sure that you have fun tomorrow.” He had looked so serious when he said it, making Felix giggle. That’s right, giggle. The room grew silent after that, both boys seeming lost in thought. 

If he was being honest with himself, Changbin thought that the Felix he met the first day on that bus wasn’t the real Felix. Something was strange today, Felix seemed happy, well more than usual anyway. He had smiled a lot today, which he hasn’t in the first two days he’s seen him. There’s one thing he’s for sure, tho, is that Changbin loved seeing Felix like this. He didn’t know what the boy was doing to him. Changbin had spent his time alone or with his friends, never has he approached a beated up stranger before. It was like Felix had power over him, pulling him in. He wasn’t sure if this friendship would even last between the two, but he was liking it so far, even if it has only been 3 days. 

10PM   
Felix was tired, he was always tired, really, even if he got a lot of sleep the night before. “Where am I sleeping?” Changbin looked over at him and answered, “You can have my room, the bed is more comfy than the couch and you need to be comfortable with your injuries, especially if we’re going out tomorrow.” Felix looked at the latter with a pout. “But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, that’s unfair of me, coming in here and making you sleep on the couch. Just sleep in the bed with me.” Felix didn’t really think before saying it, not thinking about how awkward it would be if they did sleep in the same bed. They both stood up, and walked towards the elders room. “You aren’t planning to murder me, right?” Changbin said, trying to lessen up the weird feeling in the air. Felix chuckled and shook his head. “If I were to murder you, I would’ve done it by now.” The dark haired male laughed and got into bed, moving over to the far side while Felix turned off the lights and got on the opposite side. “Night, Felix.” Felix had hummed in response, “Goodnight, Binnie.” If it weren’t for the dark, both boys would’ve seen how red the other was, from Felix calling Changbin that.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it kinda fun? But I feel like I failed and so I apologize ;p

10:30AM   
Changbin had awoken first and got up to get ready for the day ahead, putting on black ripped skinny jeans and a dark red shirt. Felix was still asleep on the bed and Changbin was pondering on when to wake him. He made a decision to wake the younger. “Felix, wake up.” He had stirred a bit, but hadn’t gotten up, so Changbin shook him a bit. “You need to get up and get ready.” He heard Felix groan and sit up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it…” he had barely made out the sentence. “Hmm, almost 11, why?” Felix had groaned louder and fell back on to the bed, making Changbin laugh. “Come on, get ready. You can borrow some of my clothes.” Changbin had left the room, leaving Felix to get changed. 

Felix had sat back up after a few minutes and lazily got out of bed, strolling to Changbins closet and finding something to wear. He wasn’t sure of what he was feeling. Scared, but excited. The last time he hung out with this many people had been years ago. Another thing, Felix barely knew these people as well. Sure, he went to school with some of them, but never had an actual conversation. They seem nice enough, though, and they’re all friends with Changbin. He pulled out a plain white shirt and some dark wash jeans that seemed like could fit him well enough. This time the boy had managed to get his shirt on and off without a huge struggle. After brushing out his hair with his hands, he walked back out into the living room joining Changbin. “Morning.” Changbin looked up from his phone and smiled at Felix. “Good morning. How are you feeling?” Felix had sat by him on the couch.”Better, could get my shirt on without your help finally. My ribs don’t feel like falling off anymore.” The older laughed and said, “That’s good. Can’t have your ribs falling off.” He laughed at Changbins joke and the room fell into a silence. “You sure you’re okay with coming out with us?” Felix looked at the dark haired boy in confusion. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Changbin shrugged. “Well, I mean, you just seem like the type of person who wouldn’t go out that much. I don’t know, sorry if I’m being rude, I don’t mean it in a bad way.” Felix had opened his mouth but no words came out. He begin to wonder if everyone really saw him in a way that he didn’t want to socialize. He didn’t have a problem with it, he just never wanted to open up about anything. “No...that’s not it at all. I like going out, I just never had the chance to.” Changbin looked away. “Oh, I’m sorry for assuming..” Now the silence was just awkward. A few minutes later Changbin had spoken again, “We should get going. Chan will kill me if we’re late, and trust me, he can be scary when he wants to.” Felix stood up, nodding an okay and Changbin followed.   
The rest of the walk and ride had been silent, something Changbin had gotten used to with Felix around. 

They boys have arrived at the amusement park to see that all 7 are already there. Chan stepped up and began to speak. “Now that we’re all finally here, let's introduce ourselves to Felix.” After he had finished, no one talked and so Chan took over once again. “Okay since you guys are asses i'll do it for you all. Okay, Felix, I’m Chan as you already know, and this is Woojin, Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin. Everyone, this is Felix. Be nice!” Chan had pointed to everyone as he called out their names, and everyone muttered a silent hi, the atmosphere being awkward. Jeongin broke the silence, though, screaming out, “Let’s go have fun!” And everyone watched him run inside the gates. They all started to go in one by one, Felix being the last.

Once caught up to Jeongin, everyone had found themselves standing in front of a ride that involved getting splashed. “Let’s go on it!” Jeongin had yelled, and Minho followed after him immediately going to stand in line. Changbin looked over at Felix “You wanna go on that one?” Felix looked up at the ride, it didn’t seem that bad and didn’t go up high at all, you just got splashed a lot. So Felix smiled and shook his head. “Yeah. Come on.” The two followed after Minho and Jeongin, with the rest of the group coming along as well. After everyone had ridden it, the group of friends found themselves soaking wet and standing by another ride. This time it was a gravity based one, where it spins so fast that you get pulled into the wall and can’t move. The group was excited go on it. Once the ride had started, it lifted up in the air really high and you could hear the screams of Minho a mile away. After it was over, Jisung had gone to the boy asking if he was okay, which Minho responded that he had a fear of heights, and everyone, including Felix had laughed.   
A few more rides later, some excluding Minho, and the group was covered with sweat, and decided to take a rest, going into a gift shop to cool down. Woojin left for a moment and came back with bear ears on. “Awwww Woojin so cute~” Chan had smiled and everyone went to go get their own. Felix had saw one and walked over to Changbin without letting the other boy see, and put it on him. “Perfect.” Felix said, smiling. The older went and looked at a small mirror and saw that he had black devil horns on his head and he turned to look at Felix with a confused face. “Why devil horns?” Felix smiled and looked through more headbands. “You looked imitating when I first met you.” Changbin had raised his eyebrows, not knowing this information. “Do I still do?” Felix had put bunny ears on himself. “Yeah, but I know you’re not.” The dark haired boy smiled at this, glad Felix didn’t think of him like that anymore. He understood, though, he did give off an imitating appearance. Felix saw Chan walking up to him and noticed his black bunny ears on his head and laughed. “You having fun, mate?” Chan had said in English smiling, showing off his dimples.

If Felix were honest with himself, Chan speaking in English made him comfortable. Something about hearing a language that he knows he speaks well in comforts the boy. “I am. It’s fun here!” He had said back in English, earning a chuckle from Chan and a smile from Changbin, who was listening on the side. “Well I’m glad. You’re smile is something that should show every day.” Felix had blushed at the olders comment, not sure if he was being nice or just outright flirting. “T-Thank you.” Chan had smiled and walked off over to Jeongin, who had frog ears on, which made him look adorable. Felix turned to look back at Changbin to find him frowning. “Changbin, you okay?” Changbin had turned to Felix and shook his head, “No, no, sorry, got lost in my thoughts.” He smiled again. “Come on, let's go get food with everyone.” 

4PM   
They all agreed to go somewhere else for food, it being way too expensive. Ramen was what they decided on. They all piled into two different cars, Chans and Woojins. Chan, Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin went in one while Minho, Jisung, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Woojin went in the other. Once arrived at the store, Chan got out and came back with a bag full of ramen. “Binnie, can we all go to your place and eat there?” Changbin had said yes and Chan went to go tell Woojin where to go. 

A little while later, the boys found themselves all piling into Changbins apartment. There wasn’t room for all of them to sit on the couch, so Changbin, Felix, Jeongin, Minho, and Chan all sat on the floor. Chan had gotten up along with Minho to go make everyone’s ramen, and a few minutes later they came out with their hands full, handing a bowl to everyone. Slurping soon filled up the room as well as American Dad playing on the TV. Once everyone had finished, Changbin collected everyone’s dishes and put them in the sink with them all saying thank you. 

“Guys we should do something while here. The day is too early to end it now.” Seungmin said, everyone attention turning towards him. “Any ideas tho?” Jeongin asked, and the group went in silence thinking about what to do. Minho spoke up, “How about we play zombie?” Everyone had immediately agreed, not knowing what else to do. “Guys please don’t destroy my apartment.” Changbin had said with a worried expression, which the guys had laughed at. 

Felix didn’t know what to do. When Minho said the Zombie game everyone was so happy to play it, he felt embarrassed. He was embarrassed at the fact that he had no idea what the game was. Everyone had gotten up after them choosing Minho to go first, and Felix was panicked, not knowing what to do. He had went up to Changbin right before it started, “Hey Changbin, um, how do you play this?” Felix had talked in a whisper. Changbin stared wide eyed and said way too loud, “Wait you don’t know how to play this?” And then all eyes were on the pair and Felix turned red, shaking his head no. Changbin had chuckled and patted Felix’s back, “It’s okay, it’s simple. One player is blindfolded and the other players go in one spot, trying not to get touched by the person who is it. We play it simple so there’s no other confusing rules are in it. It’s fun.” He had ended the explanation with a smile. “Hm, okay, I think I understand. I’ll play it with you. Thanks Changbin.” Replied Felix, who was super grateful for the older not making fun of him for not knowing the game. 

The game went simple, well as simple it could get with the crackhead group of boys. Chan was the first one out, thinking it could get away with standing in the middle of the room. They were getting out one by one, leaving Hyunjin, Felix, and Changbin. Hyunjin was behind a curtain in the corner, Changbin was under a chair, and Felix was standing up on the couch. Minho had been going around the room without touching the remaining players, making everyone else laugh. Changbin had finally gotten out, Minho saying the only reason he could fit under the chair was because of how small he was. Minho got closer to Felix, making Felix walk along the top of the couch trying not to fall. He was almost there, when Changbin had thrown a pillow towards Hyunjins direction, making the Zombie change his ways, trapping Hyunjin, leaving Felix the winner. Minho had taken the blindfold off and laughed. “Good job Felix. First time playing and you won.” Hyunjin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “He wouldn’t have won if it wasn’t for Changbin.” They all laughed, calling Hyunjin a sore loser. Next thing you know, they’re playing another round, this time Hyunjin being it, and Jisung winning. 

A little while later, everyone was tired and decided to put on a movie, it being Poltergeist. Jeongin had made popcorn, saying something about how it was absolutely needed. Felix had gotten lost in thought during the movie, him looking around seeing everyone all against each other like they’ve been friends since infants. He didn’t get sad, though, he smiled at it. Him being here with all of them was enough, and he didn’t feel like any of them hated him. Felix had been sitting in between Changbin and Chan on the floor. Normally he would think that they were too close, Changbin basically up against him, but he felt comfort from it. Seungmin had interrupted his thoughts, screaming and throwing the bowl of popcorn everywhere just because of a jump scare. “God dang it Seungmin I’m gonna kill you clean up this mess.” Changbin had yelled, upset about the mess, while Seungmin muttered and apology, cleaning up the mess. 

7PM   
The movie had ended and the boys didn’t know what to do. “I need to go to the store to grab a few things, how about we all go?” Changbin had suggested, everyone agreeing. Soon enough, they all found themselves back in the two cars on the way to the grocery store.  
Changbin had regretted many things in life, and bringing his friends shopping was definitely one of them. Everyone was crazy. Jeongin kept putting candy in the cart, Chan wouldn’t stop picking up toys and messing with them, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho were off on their own, which Changbin could easily find them by following the loudness. Of course there was sane friends, the ones he had felt grateful for. Felix was riding on the front of the cart and Woojin was helping Changbin find what he needed. As they were picking out fruits, Minho came running towards the rest of the group. “Uh, Minho, where’s the other three?” Chan had said, being a little concerned. “So..they may or may not have gotten kicked out.” Minho had said, and Changbin swear he had never heard Chan sigh so loud before. 

After a long talk to the store police, the three that got kicked out were free and had a warning. Apparently riding bikes while hitting each other with swords wasn’t allowed in the store. Finally they had all returned to Changbins apartment, them all crashing into the living room, the store wearing most of them out. Changbin had came out in the living room carrying a bunch of Coca Cola with him, handing a can to everyone. 

“When are y’all leaving.” Changbin had said, not in a mean tone like it seemed. “Aww, Binnie wants us to leave so he can be alone with Felix.” Chan had said, teasing the boy, unaware of Felix blushing to himself. Changbin scoffed at the older, not wanting to argue. “Truth or dare anyone?” Jisung had said, taking a sip from his coke. “Sure, nothing too bad since Jeongin is here.” Chan had said, suddenly entering his father mode, while Jeongin yelled out, “Hey!” Being offended. The group of boys all sat down in a circle on the floor, getting ready to start the game. 

The questions and dares were simple at first. Minho having to say his favorite kpop group, it being BTS, Jeongin confessing about never having a crush, Chan and Felix being told to have a full conversation in Aussie slang, Seungmin running outside the building three times, just innocent stuff. It was Chans turn to ask, and he evilly turned to Changbin. “Truth or Dare, Binnie?” Changbin suddenly felt scared, guessing either way it was going to involve Felix somehow, because that’s how Chan was. “Truth.” Chan had a disappointed face, most likely expecting him to chose dare. “Who in here would you see yourself dating?” Chan had asked, which a smirk on his face. Changbin hated Chan at this moment, having to expose himself. “Oooh, good one Channie, I’m curious about this.” Jisung said, a smirk also growing on his face. “Well, I hate all of you so I guess my answer would have to be Felix.” He said with no hesitation, everyone unaware of how fast his heart was beating at the moment. Chan had smiled, and they moved on with the game, Woojin getting dared to chug 5 cokes in 3 minutes. Then it was Jisungs turn to ask, and he turned to Felix. “Felix, truth or dare?” Felix didn’t feel like doing any dares, so he answered truth instead. “Truth.” “Okay so first, not your question, do you care if I ask something a little personal?” Felix thought for a moment what the boy could possibly ask, it could go really wrong or could be innocent. “Sure, go ahead.” The blonde haired boy didn’t see Changbin look at him with worry. “Are you gay?” Jisung asked, and everyone stared at him. Felix honestly didn’t expect him to ask that. “Um..I guess? I don’t know, I’ve never been really interested in anyone, but I’ve found guys attractive and not girls.” Jisung had seemed pleased with Felix’s answer, smiling and then the game moving on, no one questioning Felix, which he was thankful for. 

9PM   
The boys decided to stop playing, them running out of safe dares and questions to ask, and threw on another movie instead, but this time with them all laying on the ground with a bunch of blankets and pillows, already deciding that they’re staying over at Changbins. Everyone had been silent during the movie, which happened to be the new Jumanji. Soon after a while, they started to fall asleep one by one. Everyone was passed out besides Changbin and Felix, who had been talking to each other for a while. “So, Felix, you have fun today?” Changbin had asked in a whisper. “Yeah, I did, it was all really fun. Thank you for inviting me and stuff.” Felix had smiled, thinking back on the days events. “It’s no problem, I’m glad you had fun.” They didn’t say anything else after that, and Felix had soon fallen asleep, Changbin following, unknowingly scooting in closer to Felix, basically hugging the boy as he fell asleep.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe so many people are reading this oh my god I don’t even think it’s that good.  
> But anyways, this chapter might be a little sad hehehe.  
> Once again, sorry if nothing makes sense. Feel free to ask any questions!
> 
> Also! Anything in italics are a flashback in this chapter!

10:15AM  
Felix woke up to a whole lot of warmth surrounding him. He could hear a bunch of different voices talking, but could barely make out what they were saying, him just waking up. “-oing to kill us when they find out.” That he could make out, and he wondered what they were talking about. Finally, Felix opened up his eyes and saw an arm wrapped around him, as well as everyone hovering over him with their phones out, laughing. “Ugh, what are you doing.” He had said with a groan, and everyone had stilled apart from Chan who turned his phone to face Felix, it showing a picture of the boy and Changbin snuggled together on the bed. Felix’s face suddenly grew red and he became aware of his situation. Changbin must’ve heard the noise because suddenly the warmth was gone and the older boy had been sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “Y’all are loud ass annoying friends who wake me up i hate you all let me go back to sleep.” He had then laid back down and snuggled into Felix, probably not knowing what he was doing, and the youngers face turned even more red. “I didn’t think that could get any more better but boy was I wrong.” Jisung had said, snapping another photo. Felix had gotten more embarrassed and got out of Changbins hold, standing up. “Stopppp oh my god.” He said in a whining voice. “Never, anyways, we’re gonna take off, tell sleeping beauty when he wakes up to call me later. It was nice hanging out with you Felix, hope to see you again soon.” Chan had told him and then everyone said their goodbyes and left the apartment, Felix and Changbin being the only ones left.  
Felix knew he should probably go home as well, but he could wait a bit, at least until Changbin woke up. The younger went into the kitchen and decided on making breakfast for himself as well as Changbin, as a thanks you for everything. He looked in the fridge and saw that he could make a simple breakfast with bacon, eggs, grits, and toast.

Changbin had awoken up to the sun. Well, not exactly, it was just he saw a bunch of bright blonde hair. He sat up and looked at Felix with a smile, and then suddenly smelt food. “Did you make food?” Felix looked over at the food he just made on the counter. “Yeah I did, come on.” The boy then walked over to the counter and sat down, and Changbin followed. “You didn’t have to do this ya know, but thanks.” Felix took a bite and laughed. “It’s no problem, just think of it as a thanks.” Changbin became aware of how Felix probably thought he was a burden, which he wasn’t. Changbin really didn’t mind Felix being there, it was company.  
A little while later the plates were empty and Felix was taking them into the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. He came back and sat on the chair. “So, uh, while I love being here, I think that I should go back home. I feel a little more comfortable, and I need to do some things. Thank you, so much for everything.”  
Changbin wasn’t sure why he was upset, Felix obviously had to go home. “It’s okay, it was no problem at all, you’re welcome to come over any time.” He ended with a smile, and the two boys got up and Felix walked over to the door. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Felix had said, and Changbin shook his head saying okay. The younger then left and started walking home.

Felix walked home, wanting some time to himself outside. He wasn’t really sure what to do today, he knew he had to do something though, considering that it was an important day. He didn’t realize it at first, but after seeing the date he then remembered it was the anniversary of his mom's passing. Felix had felt guilty of not remembering it sooner, but dates weren’t something he really paid attention to.  
After a long walk, he was finally in front of his door, which was put back up really badly. He didn’t see his father's car, so he went into the house and up into his room. Felix looked around his room, it wasn’t much. Nothing was up on the walls and he had just a simple small mattress, with a nightstand beside it which had school books on it, not that he cared about them. Missing school has become normal to him now.  
Felix had them walked into his closet, which was quite messy. Looking around for a second, he spotted what he was looking for, a shoebox. Felix took the box over to his bed and sat down, carefully opening it. Inside was memories. Photos of his old life, mostly consisting of his mom, and his mom’s necklace that she had loved. He smiled at it, picking up one of the photos. Felix had been 7 in the one he was holding, him smiling widely with his mom beside him. Even though he was young, he had remembered this memory.  
 _“Felix? Felix hun come here.” Felix had ran towards the voice of his mom. They had been at a park and it was bright and sunny, lots of kids around, it was such a happy day. “Yes mommy?” He had a bright smile on his face, almost as if he were the sun himself. “Baby you need to stay close by okay, I can’t keep an eye on you when you’re far and something could happen.” Felix shook his head. “Okay mommy, I won’t go far again!” His mom had giggled at her son, and brought her into a hug. The boys dad came over to them with a camera. “Smile guys!” Felix had shown a huge smile, making his mother laugh and his father look at them with warm eyes. “Okay mom and dad i’m gonna go play more!” He had ran off to the other kids while his parents watched him together. “This is a great picture you know.” Felix’s dad turned to his wife while saying it. “Yeah, it really is.”_

Felix put down the photo and picked up another one. This time he was in front of a school with his uniform on, looking scared. It had been Felix’s first day of middle school and the boy was terrified.  
 _“Felix! Smile come on!” Felix had turned to look at his mom with a worried expression on his face when the camera flash went off. “Oh hun, it’s not that bad. The school is just bigger and I’m sure everyone’s gonna love you. Besides, you still have your friends going here! You’ll be okay I promise.” He had smiled a bit when he heard his mother, greatful that she was there to help. “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just first day jitters, I’m sure I’ll get over it.” He had said, trying to make his mom believe he was strong. She had opened her arms up, something she did when she was asking for a hug, and so that’s what Felix did. She had patted his head and squeezed him tight. “You’ll be okay. I’m only a phone call away, don’t forget that.” She let go smiling. She always smiled, she never frowned. The bell rang signaling Felix to go, and so he pulled away, waving a goodbye as he entered the building of his new Middle School._

Felix had missed that school. It turned out to be so much fun, him being a teacher's pet and all. He put the photo down and picked up the next. This time it was a family photo. Felix and his parents were at a nice restaurant for his mom’s birthday. Felix was 13 then.  
 _“Happy Birthday mom!” Felix slid his gift over to his mother with bright eyes. He saved up all his allowance on it. His mom opened up the present and she gasped. “Felix! Oh my lord this is beautiful. Thank you so much.” She had hugged him, and ushered Felix to help put it on her. It was a necklace. Hers and his birthstone had been in it in the shape of a heart. On the back it said “Love lasts forever” and his mother looked beautiful in it, even his dad was surprised about it, him staring wide eyed at the necklace. “My my Felix, where did you get the money. That’s such a kind gift.” his dad had said, and the boy smiled. The waitress came over and asked if everything was good, when his mom spoke up. “Yes, it’s all good. But could you do us a favor? Can you take a picture of all of us?” the server agreed and took his mom’s camera. She brought it everywhere. The three of them got close together and the girl counted down. “3...2...1…. There!” The camera flashed and his mom got her camera back. “Thank you so much!” The girl smiled and walked away, leaving the family to finish up their meals._

Felix looked over in the shoebox and picked up the necklace he got his mom. After that day, she never took it off. After her passing, Felix had taken it for a keepsake after the police wanting to toss it away. He couldn’t lose that, ever. There was one photo left, and it was the one he dreaded the most, but needed to look at, just for mourning. It was a picture of his mother’s gravestone, flowers surrounding it.  
 _Felix had been lazy and didn’t want to go anywhere, and his mom was asking for him to go to the store for her. She had a long day and was tired, but needed stuff for dinner, so she asked her son to go pick stuff up. But being the teenager he was, he didn’t, and his mom got upset and went herself. An hour passed and Felix had gotten a phone call from his dad. “F-Felix I need you to come to the hospital right now.” Felix was scared, wondering what could’ve happened. “Wait, why? What’s going on?” He responded while already slipping on his shoes and going out the door. “Just get here, please.” His father had hung up and Felix rushed to the hospital. Once he got there he asked around and the nurses guided him to a room. Inside, his dad was crying, holding his mother who was in the bed. “M-Mom?!” He ran over to her, when his father looked at him with puffed up eyes. “I’m sorry son...she got into a car crash...the doctors were too late..” Felix suddenly couldn’t hear anything, he felt like he was about to faint. “No...no this can’t be true! This wasn’t supposed to happen! She wasn’t supposed to die this early!” He had screamed and fell to the ground, his own tears falling out of his eyes. He got up suddenly and grabbed on to his mom, hugging her. “Mom please! Please wake up stop joking around with me! I’m serious please stop...please...mom….” He wouldn’t let go of his mom, tears soaking his shirt. “I-I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I wasn’t so stupid this wouldn’t have happened...I’m sorry...please wake up.” Felix hadn’t looked at his dad, but he knew that he was still crying, he could tell from the sobs in the room. Felix couldn’t take it anymore, he got up and ran out of the room, running out to wherever.  
A week later, they had finally went through her stuff, well mostly Felix, his dad being drunk at the loss of his loved one. That’s when Felix found a shoebox up in the closet. He took it down and opened it, finding his mother's camera and a bunch of pictures. He took the camera out and left the house. A little while later, he’s sitting in front of his mother's grave, placing flowers around it. “Mom, I’m so sorry, first of all. You didn’t deserve this. You were such an amazing person overall, and the best mother anyone could ask for. I really miss you, but I know you’ll be watching over me. Dad misses you too, I’m not sure if he’s come up here yet, but I think he will soon. He’s in a bad place right now, and it’s honestly scary, and I hope he’ll get better.” Felix sat in silence after that for a while, and then got up and took a picture of her grave. “I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve done in life. Always remember mom, I’ll love you no matter what. Love lasts forever.” He left after that, later putting the photo in the shoebox he found, deciding to keep it to himself._

Felix put the last photo down, his face feeling wet. He didn’t realize he was crying, but it was expected. He made no sound when he cried though. The rest of the day would be spent with Felix not going anywhere, remembering other little moments. His mind trailed off to when his father started getting aggressive. It was a month after his mom died, and his dad started to drink more and blamed her death on him, which Felix thought it was his fault. At first Felix thought he deserved it, but it got worse and worse, to the point where he couldn’t get up the next day. Two months after her passing, his father couldn’t take it anymore and made him move to South Korea with him. He didn’t understand it, he spoke no Korean and got bullied for it at school. He was only 15, it wasn’t fair to him at all. But he got used to it. Coming home not knowing what to expect, it was just another thing now. He didn’t care anymore. Felix sighed and picked up the necklace in the box, looking at it. “I miss you, mom.”  
After hours of laying in his bed, Felix had fallen asleep, not giving a care if all of his photos were everywhere. He wanted to sleep with the memories, hoping he’d dream of her that night, dreaming about a happy memory.


	6. Day 6

10:15AM   
Changbin felt down. After Felix left yesterday, he went into work and worked all day, refusing Chan telling him to go home. He didn’t want to, he felt alone, and kind of worried. The boy hadn’t texted him at all yesterday, which only make Changbin jump to the conclusion the Felix hates him and never wants to see him again. So when Changbin woke up today without any messages from the boy, he felt sad. He wondered if he should call him to make sure he was okay, but he didn’t want to seem too clingy, so he texted Chan.   
Channie <3   
Binnie- Hey dude I need help.   
Chan- Is this about Felix not calling you or anything?   
Binnie- Yes…  
Chan- Mate, i’m gonna be real wit you. Jus call him first, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to make the first move ya know. So grow a few inches and call him   
Binnie- Ugh, i guess you’re right. And screw you i’m not that short   
Chan-<3 good luck 

Changbin closed out of the messaging app and opened up the number app. He had gotten the boys number when he was staying at his house, them both agreeing to exchange numbers. But before calling, he decided to go and walk outside just to calm his nerves. He had walked for a while and ended up in Felix’s neighborhood, deciding to ask the younger to hang out for the day as well. Finally, with a long breath, he pressed the call button. “Hello?” Felix had answered fast. “Oh, hi, Felix. It’s Changbin. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren’t kidnapped or something yesterday.” Changbin had heard a deep chuckle come from Felix. “No, I’m not in a basement or anything, I’m good.” Changbin smiled. “That’s good, so I was wondering if you were free to-“ He had to stop talking because all of a sudden the other end of the phone got super loud, screaming coming from it. 

10:47AM   
Felix woke up to his phone ringing, the boy groaning and looking at who was disturbing his peace. He was still in a upset mood from the night before, and wasn’t planning on talking to anyone, but when Changbins name had shown up on his phone, the boy didn’t hesitate to answer. “Hello?” He said with a little too quick reaction. “Oh, hi, Felix. It’s Changbin. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren’t kidnapped or something yesterday.” Felix had laughed at this, finding it funny but cute at how the boy cared about him, thinking he was kidnapped. “No, I’m not in a basement or anything. I’m good.” He had smiled at himself, enjoying the talk he was having with Changbin. The older started talking again, but he couldn’t hear, because all of a sudden he heard a door slam and stomping up stairs.   
Felix froze, hoping that it wasn’t his father but someone else. But of course, he was the pawn in a game of fate, because his father had slammed open his door and started freaking out. Felix dropped his phone in the shock, forgetting Changbin was even in the call. “You, Felix, you know what?! I’m sick of you! I can’t do anything in my life and it’s all your fucking fault! You should have died instead of her, you know, you were a stupid son of a bitch anyways. I’m tired of having a sack of shit around my house, I don’t ever want to see you again! You know what? I’m gonna make sure know one ever sees your stupid face again!” The man suddenly ran out of the room, well as much as he could considering Felix could smell the alcohol even from a distance. Felix felt terrified, he’d never seen his father so mad before, and not touch him. The threat was scary as well, and Felix didn’t know what to do. He started to hear a voice coming from his phone yelling his name, he completely forgot about Changbin. As he was going to hang the call up, his father came bursting in his room again, this time with a black option in his hand, and Felix stood up and backed away towards the wall. “What the fuck are you doing?! Why the fuck do you have a gun?! Stop this please!” Felix had begged, genuinely being scared. “No, Felix, this is what you deserve. You never deserved to live after her death. You’re days were just counting down and it has come to an end.” Felix gulped and looked around the room, and then he sprinted towards the door, basically flying down the stairs when he heard a bullet go off, the wall right next to him getting hit. “Get back here you little shit!” Felix didn’t listen to his father's words, focused on saving his own life. He made it to the front door and started to unlock it quickly, cursing mentally at having so many locks and shaky hands. He got the last one unlocked when a bullet went through the door right next to his head, and Felix automatically jumped away, his father now blocking the door from him, nowhere to escape. “I got you now, you fucker.”   
Felix didn’t know what to do, there was nothing he could do. Maybe it was just time for him to die, it didn’t seem so bad, fast with a little pain hopefully. Perhaps he would see his mother again. His father stepped closer, holding the gun up to his head, when suddenly the door opened up, and another gunshot went off, but Felix felt no pain. 

10:50AM   
After Changbin had been cut off from the yelling, he grew white. This time the man had spoken in korean and he could understand everything, but it was a little fuzzy. He got the gist of it, though, and Changbin wasn’t sure what to do. All of a sudden the line grew quiet, but he was still on the call. “Felix?! Felix?! Answer me Felix!” He was gonna keep yelling when noise started again, this time he heard loud and clear the line “why do you have a gun” and Changbin took off, staying on the line with Felix running towards his house. There was a lady outside and Changbin stopped to her. “Call the police right now please! My friend is in danger! I’m on a call and there’s someone with a gun in his house!” The lady had no time to react and pulled out her phone, telling them what’s going on and asking for an address. After Changbin told her where the house was, she understood and Changbin took off running again, yelling a thank you to the lady.   
He was coming up at the house when suddenly he heard a gunshot from both and phone and the neighborhood, and Changbin paled, but continued running nevertheless. He had finally made it to the house when he heard another gunshot, and the threw his phone in his pocket, going towards the door where the bullet just hit, not thinking about the consequences. Changbin had swung open the door to a sight of a gun to Felix’s head, the boys body shaking uncontrollably. And then another gunshot went off, but Felix wasn’t the one who fell, it was Changbin. He looked down at his stomach and saw that his shirt was soaking in blood, and the pain came in a flash. “Fuck!” He groaned and placed a hand over his stomach, leaning against the doorway. 

10:56AM  
Something had clicked in Felix. Once that gunshot went off, and he could get a good look on who was at the door, he snapped. Seeing the blood on Changbins shirt made him crazy, and he knew he was stupid for what he was about to do. “You mother fucker!” Felix had screamed and tackled his father, who obviously wasn’t expecting it, Felix never attacking back. The gun had slid out of the man's hands when he fell to the ground with Felix on top of him. Felix had started to punch his father’s face with strength he never imagined he had, he continued until the man’s face was red and beaten up. Felix was then thrown off his dad, but landed right next to the gun, which he quickly picked up. His father hadn’t seen Felix pick up the gun, and he ran into Felix again pushing him against a wall, but Felix kept a strong grip. The next thing the boy knew, he was being lifted off the floor by his neck, his lungs screaming for air, and then he thought of the gun hidden in his hand, wondering if it was worth it to kill his father or let himself die. He then got a glance at Changbin, who was kneeled over in pain, but meeting Felix’s eyes. When he could feel himself get dizzy, he lifted the gun up and shot his father in a quick moment, Felix dropping to the ground gasping for air. “You little bitch you shot me! I’m gonna kill you!” He had shot him in the gut, and then his father charged for Felix again. This time, he was sure, Felix lifted the gun up all the way, pointing it at his father’s head and shooting it, watching his dad drop to the ground.   
Felix had dropped the gun and stood up, making his way towards Changbin at the door. “A-Are you okay oh my god we need to get you to a hospital.” Felix looked at the older in such worry, scared that he would die. “I’ll be okay, Felix, I don’t think he hit anything important.” Changbin had said with a slight grunt in his voice, clearly showing he was in pain. Felix didn’t even answer back and started bawling his eyes out, not noticing police surrounding them both, taking them to a hospital. Felix had ridden with Changbin, not wanting to leave his side, until that is Changbin had been rushed into surgery and Felix was taken to a room by himself, waiting for any news about Changbin.

3:06PM   
Felix had just gotten out of questioning. After Changbin been taking into surgery, Felix was taking to a questing room. The police were curious about the dead man in the house, and Felix told them everything. About how his dad had beat him for a long time, and how he had a gun this time. The police didn’t do anything to Felix, them saying he was innocent because he was protecting himself. Once they found out he had no other family, they got worried, when Felix piped up saying how he was almost 18 and okay with living on his own, and the officers went along with it. Finally Felix had been released and went straight to the hospital where he found Changbins 7 other friends in the waiting room. Chan walked up to Felix, and boy did he seem mad. “Felix! Was this your fault?! I warned him not to mess with you and now he’s shot and we aren’t sure if he’ll make it out alive. What did you do?!” Chan had yelled at him, making the boy start crying, having enough of the yelling today. “I- He-....M-My dad was going to kill me and Changbin ran over to my house without me asking and he got s-shot. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. He has to be okay.” Felix had dropped to the floor crying more at the thought of someone else dying because of him. He had heard Chan sigh and felt a hand on his back. “I’m sorry for yelling, I’m, we’re all just worried. It wasn’t your fault, he was an idiot for going into a place with a gun.” Felix didn’t say anything but stood up, wiping his face when a doctor came through the doors, calling out for people who knew Changbin. Felix, Chan, and Jisung rushed over immediately. “Okay, well, good news, we were able to get the bullet out. The bad news is though he lost a lot of blood, so he’s unstable at the moment. All we can do is wait. You can see him now, though, a few people at a time.” The doctor finished talking and Chan said thank you to him.   
Felix couldn’t think straight. There was a chance that Changbin wouldn’t make it and he was scared. Changbin had came to help Felix, but only ended with the older getting hurt. “Felix, wanna go see him first?” Chan had been looking at Felix with soft eyes. “Yes...thank you I won’t be long.” He said and walked towards Changbins room.   
Once entered, he saw that there had been machines surrounding all around him, his heart monitor beeping fast. Felix’s heart broke at the sight of him hooked up to machines. He saw a chair and pulled it next to Changbins bed, and Felix took the dark haired boys hand and placed it in his own. “Changbin...I’m so sorry for this happening to you. But please...wake up, i need you to. You’ve been a great impact in my life so far and I can’t lose you. Your friends wouldn’t want to lose you either, which is why you need to wake up. And when you do, I’ll be here for you, well that is at least if you even want me to. If you don’t I won’t blame you, you got shot because of me. Anyways, I know everyone else wants to see you, so I’ll leave you with them. Please wake up soon, I need you.” Felix had finished and left the room. He didn’t say anything to everyone else as he took a seat on a slightly comfortable chair in the corner of the waiting room and put his head down into his arms, reflecting on everything that happened.   
Felix felt horrible. He killed his own father. He knows that he would have died if he didn’t, but the man still raised him, and he felt guilty. Not only that, Changbin might die because of him as well. He just felt awful, and started to silently cry again, not caring anymore, letting everything out.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay, first I wanna say oh my god to everyone who has read and commented. I really did not expect this when I was first writing, and therefore, I didn’t all effort into it. So, I personally believe the ending isn’t that good and I apologize for that.   
> Anyways, if ya want to ask any questions, my twitter is the same as my user, and my DMs are open.   
> Thank you to everyone who’s read this! I’ve had fun reading your comments, they bring a smile to my face :)

1:02AM  
Felix hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Him and Chan were the only two left in the hospital, both being too stubborn to go home. Well, mostly Chan, because Felix wasn’t even sure if he had a home. But that’s not what mattered. Changbin still wasn’t awake and everyone was growing more worried by the second. Suddenly, a doctor came out into the room. “Anyone for Changbin here?” Felix and Chan had ran over to the doctor. “Well, good news! Changbin had woken up. You may go see him but don’t be too obnoxious.” Felix had ran off to the boys room while Chan followed after saying thank you to the doctor. The two boys had entered the room to find Changbin sitting up with some food in front of him. “Changbin oh my god you’re awake are you okay?!” Chan had said, giving the boy in the bed a hug careful not to hurt him. “I’m okay now, don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Changbin said truthfully and turned to look at Felix. “Felix, you alright? I saw everything and i’m a little worried…” He had said with a worried look and Felix was puzzled. “I’ll be fine, but you’re asking if i’m okay? You’re the one that got shot! God Changbin I am so so sorry. It’s my fault it happened, I’m so happy you’re here alive.” Felix had walked to the other side of the bed, opposite of Chan, who gave him a weird look, not knowing exactly what had happened. “Felix after what happened to you I have every right to be worried. But i really am fine and alive. And please, it was my choice to go in there, I knew there was a gun.” Felix couldn’t say anything and so he just looked down, and then Chan spoke up. “Wait..what besides Binnie getting shot happened?” Felix looked up at the man and answered simply. “I killed my father.” Chan hadn’t said anything else, but knew he would get a better explanation later if he asked Changbin. “Well, guys, you should both go home...I know I just woke up but I’m tired and the doctor said I should rest if I wanted to get released early.” Chan had listened to Changbins words and left after saying goodbye and giving another careful hug. Felix stayed behind though, and it seems like the older understood. “Felix do you want to sleep here with me tonight? I can scoot over and it wouldn’t bother me or anything.” Felix had shaken his head yes and climbed into the bed with Changbin, which wasn’t that small, giving them both room. “Thank you..” He had said, and Changbin smiled. “It’s no problem.” They both fell asleep in peace, Felix careful not to hurt Changbins injury. 

10:12 AM  
The two boys had been awoken by Chan, who had told Changbin he already talked to the doctor who said the could go home. Chan had offered to give them both a ride back to Changbins apartment which they both agreed on. After a while, Changbin was dressed in extra clothes Chan had brought, and the three of them were on their way back home.   
The car ride was silent, leaving Felix with his thoughts. He began to think of the past week, when he met Changbin. For some reason, it felt as if he knew Changbin forever. Even though they barely knew each other, Felix couldn’t help but to think that some feelings were growing for the older boy. They had finally arrived to Changbins apartment and everyone had been there. “Guys if I find trash anywhere I’m kicking all of your asses.” Changbin had said, and Woojin quickly got up to clean up any trash that was around the boys house quickly. “Binnie! Welcome home!” Jeongin had said, and gotten up to give the boy a hug, the other 6 following quickly. “I’m glad you’re alive bro. Don’t scare us again.” Jisung told him with a smile in which Changbin returned. “I’m glad too fam.”   
Chan and Changbin went and sat on the couch leaving Felix to stand by the kitchen counter. “Felix, come sit.” Changbin patted the spot next to him when he spoke and Felix’s heart suddenly sped up at the thought. He began to wonder what was wrong with him. “U-Um, actually I’m gonna go shower if that’s alright with you. I need to.” Felix had stuttered out while Changbin shrugged. “Okay, that’s fine. You can steal some of my clothes again.” Felix nodded and walked into the boys bedroom, picking out a simple black tee with basketball shorts, and then went to shower. 

Changbin was worried. Something about Felix seemed off, the boy had been in his thoughts all day and Changbin could only imagine what was going through the poor boys head. He felt bad, Felix has been beaten for god knows how long and never told anyone, or no one ever expected it. It explained Felix looking like shit all the time, though, but it was still horrible, and Changbin was glad that the monster was gone now. Changbin had weird emotions about Felix. He cared way too much for this kid, only knowing him a week. When Felix had slept with him in the hospital, Changbin came to the conclusion that he liked the boy, as crazy as it sounds. He knew that he was insane, but didn’t care. His heart wants what it wants.   
Changbins friends had all asked what had happened, and Changbin explained the whole story from his point of view, feeling guilty for telling them all about what had happened to Felix, since it wasn’t his place to tell, but it wasn’t like any of his friends would make fun of Felix, and they did know the boy. “Oh my god...that’s so horrible. I feel so bad now, everyone ignoring him all the time. Poor kid, I’m glad that it’s over now though.” Hyunjin had commented after hearing the story with sad eyes, and everyone had silently agreed. Jeongin looked super upset quietly speaking up, “I can’t believe someone’s own father would do that. Felix was so brave though, I really admire him for that, but he should’ve told someone. W-We could have tried to help….But I’m glad it’s over now, too. That bitch should rot in hell.” He has finished, and everyone stared at him for cussing but didn’t say anything, thinking the sucker deserved to be cussed out by a baby. “One thing, though, where is Felix supposed to go now?” Minho had asked, making Changbin go still. He hadn’t thought about that. As far as he knew, Felix didn’t have anywhere, no other family or anything. “Honestly, I don’t know. I doubt he’ll want to go back to his house.” Changbin had answered, thinking of a solution to Felix’s living problem. “I’m sure he’ll figure something out guys, if he doesn’t I’ll just let him stay with me.” He said, thinking that Felix living with him wouldn’t be much of a problem at all. Chan had spoken up next. “That’s a good idea, Binnie, I could get the kid a job at my café as well.” Changbin smiled at his friend, wondering how lucky he was to meet someone so nice.   
Felix had suddenly come out of the shower in Changbins clothes, and Changbin decided Felix looked amazing in his own clothes, a blush rising to his cheeks, with Jisung had caught, giving him a smirk. “Hey, thanks for letting me shower here.” Felix had said and Changbin acknowledged him. Jisung suddenly stood up gathering everyone’s attention. “Well, guys, I think we should leave Binnie and Lix alone, they need to relax. Binnie, we’ll come back tomorrow. Come on guys.” Jisung had walked out the door quickly not letting Changbin say anything, and everyone else followed in the same manner. 

10:40AM  
Felix looked over at Changbin when the guys left. “Did Jisung just call me ‘Lix’?” Changbin had laughed. “I think so.” Felix shook his head and went to go sit on the couch, opposite side of Changbin. It was awkward in the room, the two not really knowing what to say. “Listen, Felix, I know you probably won’t want to talk about it, so I won’t at all until you’re ready. But all I want to ask, is if you have a place to go to.” Changbin had said in a calm tone. Felix thought about it and he didn't. He supposed he could find a job somewhere and live on the streets for a while. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going back to that house. Not like he could, anyways, they were renting and would get kicked out soon for not paying any bills. “No, I don’t. But I’ll figure something out.” Felix had said, shaking his head no. Changbin had sighed and spoke up again, “Okay well then you’re staying with me and I won’t take no for an answer.” Felix went silent and blinked. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Changbin was too nice. After a minute of silence Felix could feel something wet drip down his face and Changbin looked panicked. “Felix? Why are you crying? Oh my god I’m sorry if i accidently said something to offend you I really didn’t mean to please forgive me don’t cry Felix please I’m so sor-“ Changbin got cut of with Felix’s laugh, and he looked very confused. “Changbin, stop. I’m not crying because I’m upset it’s just- ugh.” Felix took a deep breath before he continued, “You. I can’t believe you. You are just so incredibly nice, that I can’t believe that you’re real. You’re gonna let me stay with you? Really? You’re crazy Changbin. You’re so crazy, but either way, I’m so thankful, I can’t even express how thankful I am to you. It may not seem like it, but you’ve done so much for me, you coming up to me on the bus a week ago was plenty, it showed that you cared at least somewhat. I’m just….Thank you, so much.” Felix had ended and gave Changbin a hug, careful not to touch his injury. “Felix...you’re welcome. It’s not problem. I don’t regret talking to you on the bus to be honest, I’m happy I did, you’re just a sweet kid who doesn’t deserve to be hurt. I didn’t know what I was doing, Chan warned me not to get involved with you, and maybe I am crazy, but i don’t regret it one bit. I was crazy enough to fall for you…” Changbin had told Felix, but his last sentence had faded out into barely a whisper, but Felix had heard. He had been shocked and pulled away from the hug to look Changbin in the eyes. “I-I mean, I like, fell in a friend way, yeah, you’re just an amazing friend for me to have an i’m excited to have you hanging around with me in the house. We’re gonna be seeing each other a lot now, and we’re gonna have lots of fun. And um and just-“ Changbin had been cut off again. But this time, it wasn’t Felix’s laugh that cut him off. It was the feeling of lips on his own. Felix hadn’t moved his lips for a second, almost as if he was asking Changbin for permission. After the shock had worn off, Changbin lifted his hand and grabbed the back of Felix’s head, starting to deepen the kiss, in which Felix responded. The kiss didn’t go to far, Felix pulling away and looking at Changbin in the eyes, scared. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what came over me. Oh my god I just messed up everything.” Changbin chuckled at the big rambling. “Felix, it’s okay, I liked it.” Felix had looked back at the older boy. “Y-You did?” Changbin smiled and shook his head. “Yes, now are you moving in or not? You never gave me a close answer.” Felix smiled so wide his teeth were showing, something Changbin could get used to. “Of course!” 

6:12PM  
The two boys spent the rest of their evening on the couch, cuddling with each other while watching movies. It was needed, Changbin needing to relax because of his wound, Felix needing to get his mind off the other days events, and both boys needing to be in each other’s company. “You know,” Felix started to say, changing positions to look at Changbin. “If someone went back a week ago and told me my life was about to change, I wouldn’t have believed them. But now that I’m here, I’m happy for this change. Happy you showed up into my life. You made everything better, thank you, Binnie.” Felix was happy that he met Changbin. Without him, he would’ve probably been dead. “You’re welcome, Felix. I’m glad I didn’t listen to Chan to not get involved.” The two boys smiled at each other, enjoying each other’s company, something they will have for the rest of time. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow you made it though that without clicking off? I’m proud. Hope you enjoyed! I might post tomorrow too? I don’t know when I’ll post, I already have every chapter written out tho. Leaves comments or anything! Thank you <3


End file.
